Secret of the Seas
by alex17353
Summary: Ripped away from the place they called home. How will these 'out of town' guest manage their way through this new world ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto**

 **:+: Hinata's Point Of View :+:**

'' GET OUT OF HERE!'' the oh so familiar voice sounding foreign to my ears, A voice so pure and sweet now hoarse from yelling.

Even as I was being forcibly dragged away, my eyes did not move. I did not look away as a dark figure loomed over my mother, my ears did not register the _sickly_ sound of metal scrapping against the side of its sheath, I did not cry out as the figure mouth spread into the wickedest smile that I'd ever seen before raising his sword up into the air as if he was preparing to bring it down upon my mother. What did I do? I woke up faster than a sailfish rushing towards a school of anchovies! every sense on high alert and though my lavender tinted eyes are open and my heart pounding, my mind is blank.

Where was I? My body ached, and my lungs began fighting for the tiny bit of oxygen that this place provided. My eyes scanned the area, spotting my best friend Sakura unconscious on the floor, her bright cherry pink hair draped in odd folds around her. I watched as her Red clam covered chest slowly began to rise and fall reassuring me that she was still alive, that's when my eyes landed on the bruise beginning to form around her mouth, I stared intently at the foreign colour on her skin, seeming to morph from a brash purple to a murky grey, standing proud as a reminder of what's happened . Her emerald green tail much like her eyes, lying flat against the white floor.

How did we get into this mess? My mind began to wrap its head around yesterday's event, seeming to remember the icy cold hand that had engulfed mine as it dragged me away from my mother, from my home. "NEJI"! I called out my voice penetrating the walls of our quiet imprisonment. I quickly turn to my right probably giving myself whiplash in the process and place a hand on my heart. His intense stormy white eyes giving me a quizzical look at the outburst. Even with all the events that's transpired he still looked regal, cold and untouchable. His long brown hair released from its usual restrain, free flowing past his broad shoulders and down his back, contrasting against his white tail, which held the same greyish hue as his eyes. I sighed. Even in a situation like this, he was as calm as ever.

After my little outburst we both sat in silence staring at each other, I could see the gears in his mind turning, probably trying to figure out a way out of here. We stayed this way for what felt like eternity, when a slight movement to my left broke our staring competition. Sakura's bright emerald green eyes staring at us. ''What happened?'' Sakura asked, voice sounding shrill. I watched her eyes take in our surroundings, which wasn't much to say the least, just 4 white walls, the material feeling foreign against my skin, bumpy and hard to the touch like millions of jagged pebbles. The whole place seemed to be made of this material besides a thick blue line which looked smooth to the touch, but I dare not swim towards it to find out. I watched as she finished examining the room, emerald green eyes clashing with my own tinted milky white ones ''What Happened.'' She stated again.

'' A-A Net'' I mumbled softly, I watched how her eyes widen in realization, while we were escaping we left the safety of the barrier surrounding our kingdom and began to trudge through cold murky waters, Tired & exhausted from swimming for hours we made sure to stay close to the sea floor as to not be spotted easily . That's when I heard the unforgettable sound of thick heavy metal dredging the bottom of the sea floor, its claws unearthing with it sand and debris, causing a whirlpool of destruction. I heard Sakura yell out in pain as I quickly turned back I was hit by an unknown object knocking me unconscious. I stared quizzically at Neji wondering if he knew what happened afterwards, but he seemed to be lost in thought, I cast my own downwards gaze as I began to wonder what happened to the rest of my family. I feared that they were injured and scared somewhere … or worst.

Seeming to grow increasingly uncomfortable with the silence, Sakura began to aimlessly fill the room with chatter "Even when you've been dragged through the sand you still manage to look gorgeous" she joked giving me a small smile, After all that's happened I didn't even take the chance to look at myself, I immediately looked at my chest my golden trident necklace with a jewelled design of the Hyuga crest at the bottom , glistening under the light that this room provided. Thank Neptune! my once lavender coloured Bandeau stayed wrapped around my chest. I ran my hand threw my mid back Bluish - Blackish hair, tenderly releasing the knots with my fingers. I didn't have any real injuries besides a few scrapes here and there. As Sakura continued to chat away I began to hear a faint pitter patter, the sound growing closer by the second. I quickly turn to Neji, who was already by Sakura's side motioning me to follow, I complied instantly. Finding safety and comfort behind my cousin. He was always protecting me, whenever something was wrong I could always rely on him. ''What?'' Sakura asked, her voice wobbling as she ducked further behind Neji, my eyes softened at this, though not usually one to be afraid I could tell that my loud, outgoing, boisterous friend was terrified.

''Shhhh'' Neji hissed, I watched him grab hold of a necklace similar to mine, listening intently to the multitude of pattering, slowly a dark shadow began to creep along the edge of our confined until the sound came to an abrupt stop as we all looked up at the foreign faces slightly morphed from the movement of the water. We dare not move. As all six our faces mirrored the same mixture of emotions; curiosity, excitement… fear.

 **:+: Sasuke Point Of View :+:**

My inky black eyes narrowed at the **creatures** below me, huddled together at the bottom of my indoor swimming pool, I couldn't help the frown that adorned my face, as I ran my hand through my jet-black hair and proceeded to think about how badly I wanted to strangle Naruto for all of this.

:+: Flash Back :+:

''TEME! ''I grunted as I heard my unruly blonde hair friend yell out his favourite 'Nickname' for me, I could never go about my day peaceful if Naruto was visiting. I squinted my eyes as an unwelcomed amount of light entertained my room when Naruto burst open the doors. I watched my bright blue-eyed friend strut into my room, wearing his favourite orange T-shirt which has faded away from the years of abuse that I'm sure he subjugated it to and a pair of light blue washed out jeans. I felt my eye twitch as he casual sat on my black satin covered bed, the three whisker marks he adorned on each cheek stretching into the wide toothy smile he currently adorned.

''What do you want?'' I asked, If Naruto could hear the irritation laced into my voice, he sure didn't show it. To say I was used to this was an understatement.

'' Do you know what day it is?'' The cheeky smile never leaving his face, before I even got the chance to respond he yelled out '' ITS OUR ANNUAL FISHING TRIP!'' I groaned at the thought of it, every year Naruto would drag me out to go deep sea fishing with him, it started after he declared I spent too much time in doors after my family's death. I don't know how I let him coax me into this but ever since that day without fail we went fishing. I watched as he got up and proceeded to head towards my rustic steel doors, where he stopped and looked me in the eyes with the most mischievous look ever ''Oh and Sasuke? If you're not down stairs and ready in half an hour, I'll let all your fan girls into your house'' I grunted.

As soon as I slipped into my black waterproof pants which hugged my thighs quite nicely or, so I've been told and threw on a simple dark blue T-shirt with my family's crest of a red and white fan on the back. I headed down the hall way towards the grand stair case, gingerly touching the black railing as I made my descent. I could hear Naruto yammering away on how he's going to catch the biggest fish the world has even seen, as I finished making my way down the stairs I cautiously watched the girl that Naruto was talking to. She had chocolate brown hair which was tied up into two buns, her warm brown eyes holding some amusement for Naruto Antics, I watched as she casually stood hands behind her back , I raised my eyebrow a bit due to the way she was dressed she had on a white qipao blouse with red trimmings and a pair of red knee length shorts.

I watched the mischievous look in Naruto's eyes when he noticed me ''Took you long enough, what were you even doing up there?... Rubbing one out before you got a start on your day?'' As soon as he started wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, I felt my eyes twitch for a second time that day.

I smirked '' Do you really think I need to 'rub one out' myself?'' that's when a sound to my left caught my attention as Naruto's guest started clearing her throat seeming to remind us that she was still here and clearly amused.

''Oh, Yeah! Teme meet Tenten'' I watched her give me a small nod of recognition '' Tenten's family own the best weapon company in the world & she said agreed to let us test out some sick new fishing equipment if we bring her along''. I eyed the girl for a second time that day, she didn't seem to be one of my fangirls or to be overly loud like Naruto, honestly if she leaves me alone I don't care who Naruto invites. I watched Naruto grab a blue cooler and started heading towards the front door, ''Come on guys we need to get a move on''. I did not follow and instead decided to head towards the kitchen, I knew the dobe wouldn't pack anything good to eat. Not even questioning my sudden departure Naruto yelled out that they're going to start loading everything into the car.

After I finished packing something that was edible, I exited out of my large black double doors, already seeing Naruto in the driver seat of his orange ford mustang and Tenten in the passenger seat, strumming her fingers along the dash board. _I guess I'm back seating it_ , before I could even sit on the worn-out leather, Tenten turned to me with a bright smile on her face ''geez, what took you so long? Did you go to masturbate again?''. Naruto let out a wolfish laugh at her statement and I knew that she was already going to fit in. As my main gate opened, we began cruising down the road, Naruto doing at least eighty miles per hour making sure not to miss running over any curbs or adhere to any rules of the road, I'm pretty sure Naruto bought his license with how bad he is at driving. As we drove under a huge white arch with red lettering saying Jiraiya's boat rental, I knew we were here. Tenten's mouth dropped open as Naruto pulled into a parking space. Her eyes looking at all the mini yachts, carefully docked one after the other.

Once Naruto turned off the engine, he didn't waste a second running on the worn out wood of the dock, towards the older gentlemen, wearing a pair tan cargo pants and a colourful button-down floral top with an old beat up bucket hat, his long white spikey hair almost reaching the floor He was currently watching a boat full of bikini clad women prepare to head out to sea. '' Hey, Perverted- Hermit'' Naruto yelled, the outburst caught the attention of the bikini clad women who began throwing dirty glares his way after realising that they were being watched. Jirayia no longer held a lecherous look on his face and instead glared at Naruto.

''How many times have I told you not to call me that'' Naruto ignored his comment and engulfed him into a hug, happy to see his godfather, every year Jirayia let us use one of his boats free of charge (not that I wouldn't be able to afford it anyway) but I knew Naruto didn't get to see him often. Jirayia gave me a wave before quickly pulling Naruto off him as he spotted Tenten, He really is a pervert I mused. He quickly walked over to her '' Hello, I'm Jirayia nice to meet you'' but before Tenten could introduce herself his hands went around her shoulder as he practically began dragging her down the dock with him, he kept chatting about who knows what to her, with Naruto and I following closely behind. I already knew which boat we where going to take, it's the improved model that Jirayia took Naruto's late father on all the time. The frog 2.0, it was a Marquis 630 Sport Yacht with a 900-horse powered engine, black trimmings all around. Why was it called the frog? Due to Jirayia's weird love of the creatures he painted a huge one at the back of all his vessels, he stated that they brought him luck.

Once we reached the vessel, Tenten gently removed Jirayia's hand from her shoulder, which he didn't even seem to mind, probably more surprised that he wasn't slapped '' Let's get her loaded'' Naruto said while giving the boat a pat before walking back towards the car, as we started loading up the equipment I noticed Jirayia staring at Tenten's ass , he really did have no shame. Once we were done loading everything up Jirayia threw Naruto the keys giving him a knowing look to be careful and pulling him into one last hug. I started to untie the vessel from the dock as Naruto made his way to the captain's chair ''Sit back guys, you're in for a ride'' he yelled and once we were out of Jiraiya's sight he kept true to his word, This felt a lot worse than being in a car with him, I saw Tenten holding onto dear life as the boat was lifted slightly in the air by each wave only to drop back down with all its might. The boats engine no longer roared as Naruto began to slow down settling into a random part of the sea. Naruto exited the cockpit of the boat, seemingly impressed with how quickly we arrived. ''All right, who's ready to fish?'' Tenten and I glared at him for that comment, seemingly unaware of the mayhem at the back of the boat due to his recklessness.

Tenten began to unpack this new equipment she wanted us to try and I had to say I was impressed, it was a large Net with clamps at the bottom which I later learned is to help dig up shellfish, this way we could catch a larger number of fish with half the effort. She began to hook the net to a crane like contraption which I didn't even bother trying to learn the ins and out off. '' Alright guys I'm all done'', I could see Naruto's eager face and he waited for anything. His face fell when nothing happened. Tenten rolled her eyes at his reaction, she pointed to the red button at the side, '' If you push this button , the crane will propel the rope in the air and once we start moving forward it will trap fish within the net and we just push the button again and it'll reel everything in I smirked at the thought of it , where was she when Naruto had me out here for hours just so we could barely catch anything.

Before Naruto could start on one of his rants, probably telling us how this takes all the fun out of fishing I spoke up ''Drop the Nets'' and with that Tenten pushed the button and as promised the crane whirled the net into the air and once she heard the satisfying 'plup' of the Net landing into the water she removed her clothing, revealing a white bikini , which I hadn't noticed her wearing. Once she was successfully freed from her outer layer of clothing, she grabbed a towel and headed towards the front of the boat. Naruto seeing that she had the right idea also threw off his clothes, revealing the of course orange pair of trunks he was wearing underneath his jeans and headed towards the same way as Tenten.

I rolled my eyes at the idiot , seeing as he's forgotten the whole reason we came on this trip was to fish and not for me to watch him tan, I made my way towards the cockpit and did exactly as Tenten instructed, I began slowly moving the boat forward, I watched Tenten stretched out at the front of the boat relaxing before Naruto began to slowly sneak up on her dropping the biggest water balloon that I've seen, which he got from who knows where , Tenten must have jumped at least 10 feet in the air as the balloon hit her back drenching her in cold water. ''N-A-R-U-T-O, I'm going to kill you!'' she proclaimed with the biggest smile on her face but the dobe was long gone and thus began a very dangerous water balloon fight aboard the Frog. I could feel my eyes softening at their antics, no matter how much Naruto annoyed me, I had to admit he was a great friend and always found some way to lift my spirit on this day.

As I placed the boat on auto pilot and began exiting the cockpit, to ask Tenten when do we start pulling up the nets, I saw a dark shadow cover the back of the boat causing me to look up at the sky, The clouds thickened turning into a violent grey, soon not even the sun rays where able to seep through, the dark shadow of gloom covered the ship. I knew I should have checked the weather myself '' Let's head back it looks like its going to rai- '' but before I could finish my sentence we were showered with un-naturally heavy rain, but mother nature did not stop there, as strong winds began to whistle past us, causing the rain to feel like rocks landing against our skin.

'' Pull up the nets!'' Tenten shrieked, as she began to try and cover her body from the harsh rain. I watched as Naruto quickly slammed his hand against the red button. We needed to get out of here and fast. I made my way back into the cockpit, immediately turning off auto pilot and began pushing this baby to her limit and praying that we didn't capsize in the process as we headed back towards shore, as we drove through the 'storm' the waves grew so large that we began to take on a large amount of water, it was almost as if the sea itself was angry. As I steered us through this horrible, tormenting weather, I noticed that just ahead it was completely clear, the sun was shining, the waves lazily rolling into each other, the fluffy white clouds seeming to never drift into the harsh grey ones that we were unfortunately subjugated too. It was almost as the ocean was split in half. Once we where out of the danger zone and back into calm waters, I began to slow down, until I felt like we where a safe distance away from that freak weather. I proceeded to place the boat back on auto pilot and made my way out the cockpit, were different species of fish were flopping about the deck, the net must have flung them onto the ship due to the high winds. I looked back out into the horizon, the grey clouds and harsh weather not moving a millimetre towards us. _How strange._

''… Sas… sasuke'', my ears perked as my name was called, I watched as Naruto took a side step from where he was standing next to Tenten, all the colour drained from his face. He looked scared almost as if he's just seen a ghost, that's when my eyes looked down to the exact spot his ghostly blue ones where aimed. I'm pretty sure my face instantly mirrored that of Naruto's. My eyes looked at the 3 creatures laid out on the deck, but one seemed to catch my attention most of all, her inky blue hair framed her heart shaped face, her rosy cheeks and plump lips slightly parted. I watched how the wet cloth around her chest clung for dear life, my eyes continued to drift past her flat stomach to the most peculiar thing of all, large dark purple scales glistening under the suns ray.

''…Mermaids'' Tenten whispered, somebody finally voicing the same thought running through all our heads.

I would have thought it was all a dream if it wasn't for the very real, very alive creatures staring back up at me. I gave them one last fleeting glance, before I proceeded to turn around and leave.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the Slow Start, Please Review and Follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto**

 **:+: Naruto's Point Of View :+:**

''Sasuke! Sasuke- TEME! Where are you going?'' I quickly followed behind the retreating back of my dark-haired friend, how could he just walk away during a situation like this? We needed to stay together and come up with a plan! my eyes narrowed when he continued to walk away, I felt myself growing agitated at each heavy step his feet produced against the wooden floor. '' We can't just leave them in there'' I hissed, Sasuke abruptly stopped after that and I wasn't sure if it was because the tone of my voice but I visible saw his shoulders stiffen and his fist clench. I could practically feel the anger rolling off him.

''of course, we can't but what do we suggest we do'' he seethed, I'm pretty sure his mind was frazzled now, it feels as though our roles reversed and I, now the rational one in this friendship. I knew this wasn't an everyday situation, but we had to do something.

''why don't we try communicating with them'' Sasuke didn't have to open his mouth for me to already know he thought that it was a bad idea. Yes, it could be dangerous, but I didn't see any other choice we had and instead of entertaining my idea Sasuke continued to walk away but this time I did not follow instead choosing to turn around and make my way to the swimming pool. I could never figure out what he was thinking.

As soon as I walked passed the white French doors, I spotted Tenten in the exact same spot that I left her, she looked as though she was in a trance. When I placed my hand on one of her shoulders she jumped. '' Come on, lets head back'' my voice lacking its usual cheeriness and enthusiasm. Im happy that she didn't argue. As we were making our way back Tenten excused herself, so she could use the bathroom. I continued my way towards the one spot I knew Sasuke would be, as I entered the spotless living room, walls freshly painted white, glass coffee table cleaned to perfection and large flat screen which has probably never been used before. I knew Sasuke only came in here when he was in deep thought, this particular room in the house brought back to much memories of his past life. I knew I was right, when I saw his duck ass hair peeking up over the black leather arm chair he was currently perched on. As I made my way towards him, I watched as he twirled his glass, the brown liquid forming into a mini whirlpool from within '' Are you drinking?'' I questioned, even though the answer was obvious and just like earlier he did not answer me. For the 2nd time that day I could feel myself getting ticked off at my buddy but before I could voice my annoyance Tenten walked into the living room, taking a seat on a nearby black couch.

'' So, what's the plan?'' she asked rather bluntly, while trying to get as cosy as one could possibly get at an Uchiha house. I sighed when Sasuke too did not answer her.

''I think we should try communicating with them tomorrow and maybe give them something to eat for tonight?'' I could see Tenten nodding in agreeance , which let me know I was at least on the right track but when she didn't offer up any ideas of her own I knew she didn't have any, I had no idea how we where going to make this work but we had to try , they wouldn't be here if we didn't catch them in our nets !''

Only when I started to get lost in thought did Sasuke finally speak up '' You both should stay over for the night, Naruto you can stay in your usual room and Tenten I'll show you towards the guest room; I found somethings for you to change into for the time being'', after he finished his statement he stood up drink already finished before making his way back , probably towards the stair case. Tenten was giving me a slightly disappointed, slightly uncomfortable look probably not liking tonight's outcome. She walked over to me, mumbling something which sounded close enough to good night, I just gave her a small nod and with that she followed behind Sasuke. I knew that she was worried but there was nothing more we could do for the day, hopefully after we all get some sleep we'd be ready to deal with this situation in the morning. Before I headed to bed there was one last thing I needed to do, so I went into the kitchen and began rummaging into the freezer and placed some of the frozen fish that we had caught early that day into a bowl. I didn't do anything to the fish, assuming that this how they ate it in the sea, if they even ate fish. Once I was satisfied with the amount, I made my way back towards our mythical creatures for the 2nd time that night. Once I made it back into the room that they were kept in, I carefully made my way towards the edge of the pool and placed the bowl of fish on the side but I did not head back out just yet, instead I watched the 3 creatures, obviously aware of my presences due to the peeks they would make up to me occasionally. I saw their mouths moving so I just assumed they where having a chat, my eyes softened when the pink haired one looked up at me, she had a pretty nasty bruise by her mouth, I couldn't help but wonder how she got it, what animal could possibly hurt a creature so beautiful. I gave her a big smile and for reasons unknown I felt my heart leap when she smiled back, although not nearly as wide. I knew Id been crouching to long when I started to feel the ache in my knees, so I stood up and with one big stretch made my way towards the exit. I needed all the rest I could get, if I was going to get through to Sasuke.

 **:+: TenTen's Point Of View :+:'**

[2:34] I let out a loud groan as I starred at the green luminescent numbers informing me of the time, it felt as though my body was having an internal fight with my mind, every inch of my muscles screamed sleep, but my mind ignored this demand in favour of thinking about our little friends down stairs. I aimlessly watched the clock placed next to my bed side, minute after minute my mind did not surrender my body from its torment. I slowly got out of bed, my muscles tired and sore from being thrown around a boat. I decided to head towards my bathroom, slowly running my hands along the wall until I heard the familiar sound of the light switch. I squinted my eyes, as the bathroom illuminated. Sasuke has such a weird house I mused, the guest room I was staying in wasn't nearly as dark and brooding as the rest of the place, almost as if a different person designed each room. I walked towards the porcelain white sink, fiddling with the gold fixtures until a rush of water poured from the tap, I cupped my hands together to catch this free-flowing water, once the water began to successfully over flow from myself made imprisonment, I quickly splashed it all over my face. I looked up in the mirror as some of the water landed on my bangs causing them to stick to the side of my face. I shivered a bit as the cool water slid down from my face, past my neck and unto my red silk cover night dress, which just stopped at the top of my thighs. I wonder where Sasuke got _women_ clothes from, I instantly felt sick and began hoping that this wasn't left behind by one of his 'conquest'. I made my way from the bathroom, not bothering to dry my wet face.A small part of me hoped that a splash of cold water would be enough to wash away the worries of yesterday but sadly this was not the case.

Luckily for me I knew the perfect solution to a troubled mind. Which is why I was currently making my way down Sasuke's grand stair case and heading into the kitchen, hoping that a warm glass of milk would do the trick! I made my way down to the kitchen making sure to flick on the light, so I wasn't fumbling around in the dark, the once black walls darkened by the night illuminated into a soft grey. His kitchen was modern to say the least, beautiful stainless-steel appliances, a gorgeous island with bright red stools in a neat straight line and don't get me started on the chandelier, like seriously who has a _chandelier_ in their kitchen. I made my way towards his double fridge, wrapping my hand around the cool metal, swiftly opening it. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips, his fridge was practically empty save for roughly a dozen tomatoes. Though my mood changed when I saw the object of my desire, the cute little cow drawing reassuring me of its contents. I made sure to grab the biggest mug I could find which happened to have a picture of a little ninja on it. once id successfully filled the mug with milk I popped it in the microwave making sure to place everything back as I found it. While I was waiting for the microwave to heat up my glass of milk for the 100 hundredth time that night my mind wandered to the merfolk, I don't know what was so compelling about them. Maybe it's because we were taught all our lives that they only exist in fairy tales before my mind could divulge to far into what little mermaid movies I've watched I heard the familiar beep of the microwave informing me that my milk was ready, Once I grabbed the handle of the context in the microwave I started making my way back.

I walked glass of milk in hand, as I made my way back but not to my room, no back to the place where we left our mer-peeps to slumber. I couldn't tell you why I walked back even if I tried, I did not stop my stroll towards them until I approached a pair of familiar French white doors spotted with years of water damage. I watched the light reflect off the pool and unto the walls, its reflection making it seem as if the whole room was submerged in water. My curiosity did not stop me there I _entered_ the room, I could feel my heart rate accelerating each step I took towards the pool, I looked at the pile of uneaten fish that Naruto placed earlier, I don't blame them for not eating any, it smelt disgusting. As I made my way towards the edge of the pool, I instantly spotted the two mermaids huddled up together, there hair creating a perfect mess of blue and pink along the pool floor. I cautiously took a sip of my drink , hoping that it would help calm my nerves a bit, ''where's the Merman I wonder allowed?'' that's when my eyes quickly looked down and I yelped dropping my glass of milk as I saw a pair of pale white eyes staring back up at me, I quickly backed tracked from the edge of the pool, un graciously landing on my ass in the process. I felt like my body was cussing at me as I subjugated it to further pain instead of resting in bed. My mind quickly realised that I didn't hear the sound of shattered glass after dropping my mug, that's when I saw my milk glass, but it wasn't just my milk glass it was connected to a pale hand and that hand connected to a body, a body that was casually resting its chest on the edge of the pool. I watched how his wet hair clung to his face but he was not looking at me but instead the glass of milk, I felt a gasp escape my lips as he brought the glass to his lips and gingerly took a sip like I had done moments before His eyes left the glass and instead looked for the source of the noise, which sadly happened to be me. His pale milky white eyes did not leave my chocolatey ones, He was honestly mesmerizing. I watched how he began to hold the glass of milk towards me.

''You want me to grab the glass?'' I realised how stupid it might seem as I try and communicate with a merman but when he again tried to push the glass further to me, I instantly got up and cautiously walked towards him, I realized he was intently staring at my legs, examining every step I took, when I was close enough I slowly reached for the glass of milk but instead of my hands wrapping around the cool cylinder shaped item, my wrist was instantly grabbed and before I could even yell out I was instantly pulled towards the merman. How could I be so stupid I chastise, I braced myself waiting for whatever cruel end would come to me but instead I felt nothing, but a relaxing warmth spread over my body as all my aches and pains slowly started to disappear. _Did he realise I was injured after the fall?_ I stared in awe at the creature, I watched the chain around his neck glow as he intently looked me in my eyes, I felt the heat rising to my cheeks, nobody has ever observed or watched me with such intensity before. After he was done I felt the grip on my wrist loosening, ''Thank you'' I mumbled. I stared at him questionably when he did not go back underwater, instead he reached for my glass of milk again and proceeded to sip at it a 2d time. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips ''Do you like it? I could always bring you back more'' but he did not answer our move he just kept staring at my lips, eye brows furrowing as he intently watched me pronounce each syllable. Idk what posed me, but I changed positions from the uncomfortable one he had pulled me into and sat down next to him by the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water. I watched how his curious white eyes again looked at my legs, I felt his warm wet hand touch just above my knee. I giggled for a second time that night as he slowly began to move the joint up and down, once he was bored with bending my legs, his hands wandered back up, this time past my knees, he kept slowly tracing his fingers higher and higher until he stopped once he felt the smooth material of my night dress. Much to the relief of my beating heart and my cherry coloured face. I watched as his hands grabbed my hand and began to intertwine our fingers together and for the 2nd time that night he pulled me towards him, not to heal any injuries, no he kissed me! A warm, tender, sweet kiss and by the looks of him those weren't words usually associated with him, his lips departed from mine, almost as quickly as they came. I stared at him mouth hanging open, he had the cheek to look amused at my actions as well! After forcibly closing my mouth, I pulled my legs out of the water being carefully not to hit him, once my legs where free I grabbed my mug to erase all evidence of me being here and made a quick beeline for the door only to stop in my tracks.

''Where are you going?'' I heard a very deep very masculine voice say to me, in perfect English might I add. When I did not answer or turn back to face the direction this voice was coming from he spoke again '' Are you scared?''. When I did finally turn back, I saw the merman in the same possession, arms crossed on top of the pools edge, eyebrow slightly raised, I would have thought I'd gone completely mental if It wasn't for the smirk placed devilishly on his lips. So, I did what any normal person would do in that situation … I ran.

 **Author Note: Please review and follow**


End file.
